Take Me Higher
by vegasassassin
Summary: Eren Yeager is chosen by the light to fight the titans. !AU Where Eren Becomes Something Else Rather Than A Titan. (Fluff In Later Chapters). Eremika/Aruani/Rivetra/Springles
1. The One Who Inherits The Light

"The name of the Titan is... Ultraman Tiga"

—Yuzare

* * *

It was night. Eren was doing laps around the field as punishment. He felt his sweat and his tiredness killing him but he won't give up. Suddenly, he saw a glowing light on a nearby tree. He decided to investigate to make sure that it wasn't some asshole stalking him. He followed it into the woods.

Then, he fell down on a small hill into a hole. He stand up and tried to look at his surroundings. He saw three giant statues that looked different than titans. The glowing light appeared in front of him and told him to grab artifact near the statues. When Eren took it, he had a vision in his mind that the statue he saw was fighting monsters and titans. He passed out when it ended.

Eren woke up and he found himself in his own room. He felt weird because he never went back to his room last night. Suddenly, the artifact that he took yesterday was also beside him. It was glowing. Then, a woman in a white dress appeared in front of him. "You are the chosen one" she said. "You are the one that will inherit the power of the light to fight the darkness" she continued. "What do you mean?" eren asked. "You are a descendant of the Tiga bloodline. Tiga is the titan that you saw yesterday.

The artifact that you took yesterday will give you the power to become the titan, Ultraman Tiga." she told him. Eren hearing this took the strange artifact and was inspecting it. The power of a titan, he thought.

As the woman in white explained told him everything he wanted to know, Eren discovers that a giant named 'Kamila' is the leader of the titans. Yuzare, the woman in white also told Eren that if 'Kamila' is defeated then the world will be free from titans. After that, the woman disappeared. Then, Eren decided to use this power to kill all titans and avenge his mother.

"The Battle Of Trost"

As they started to move to their positions, Thomas was suddenly eaten by a titan. The team panicked and some of them stopped moving. Armin was injured as he hit the roof, a herd of titans was coming to eat him but Eren decided to sacrifice himself by making the titans be attracted to him. He was hit by a 15 meter titan. Armin was saved by another team as he was brought to a hiding spot with the other teams. Eren knew that this was his end.

Suddenly, the strange artifact was glowing and he remembered the word spoken by Yuzare. " I'm not going to die yet" he shouted. Eren took the spark lens and put hope in it as he transformed into the titan, Ultraman Tiga.

Mikasa felt down to her knees and tears started to go down from her eyes. She had nothing to live for anymore, Eren was gone forever. A 15 meter titan was coming towards her but she didn't care, she wanted to die. As it came closer, she could giant footsteps, it was louder than a normal titan would have been. She turned around to see a different titan than the normal ones.

The giant used its feet to attack the 15 m, as it was being a rogue one. The giant took Mikasa in its hands and put her down on a roof. Armin and Connie also saw the incident that the giant did. Then, Armin decided to lure the titan to the castle because it would be easier to go there.

As they reached there, a small wall was destroyed and Jean saw two titans being ready to kill him but they were stopped by the strange giant. Suddenly, a weird looking monster burst from the ground beside the castle. The monster attacked the friendly giant instead of the humans. The giant then changed its body colour to purple. The giant flew to the sky and shot bolts of lightning from its hands to the monster and titans.

Then, a light on its chest changed from blue to blinking red. The giant changed its colour back to multicolour. He used a special attack to end the monster. As the monster exploded, the giant flew into the sky. Everybody started to think why did the giant helped them. Armin and Mikasa were standing on a roof as they heard a familiar voice behind them, it was Eren. Mikasa without thinking anything, went to hug him tightly. They both thought he was dead but he wasn't. He was still alive.

A/N: I do not own Shingeki No Kyojin and Ultraman Tiga with its characters


	2. A Devil Appears In Trost

"_And what are you Ultraman Tiga, a titan, or a human?" _

_"I am both_"

―Kyrieloid and Ultraman Tiga

* * *

"Retaking Trost"

As Eren, Mikasa, Armin and everybody were resting behind Wall Rose, The Garrison were making plans to retake Trost to avoid the incident that happened 5 years ago. Armin had a thought in his mind, "How did Eren survived?". He had asked Eren but the only thing he answered was luck.

Mikasa was hugging Eren tightly without him scolding her or anything. Eren then went to the bathroom to wash his face. He took out the spark lens in the bathroom and thanked it for giving the power of a titan.

He went back to his friends only to see Chief Pixis telling all the trainees that they have a plan to retake Trost. Pixis told them that a team will be sent to cover Trost's gates by putting a large wooden barrier while most of the trainees will distract the titans. "Any objections" ? he asked. " That's suicide. We are all going to die" a coward man said. "If any of you wants to leave now, you are welcome to." Pixis told them.

Some of them left due to fear but most of them didn't. As Eren, Mikasa and Armin were ready at the wall, they were waiting for orders. Mikasa had to join the team that will close the gate but it will make her away from Eren and she asked the captain to not join them but orders are orders.

As the plan started, Eren went away from people's sight so he could transform into Ultraman Tiga. All the titans saw a lot of humans at the wall and went to their direction. They did their best to distract them. Then, a burst of light was seen in front of a building.

The giant from before had appeared again. The giant went to a big rock and carried it like a small rock in its hand. The giant had no problem to carry it because the giant was 53 meters while the titans were just 15 meters. It brought the rock to Trost's broken gate and everybody was shocked that the giant knew what the humans were going to do. The team had just arrived and praise the giant for helping them but some of them didn't want to trust it.

Suddenly, a giant monster appeared out of nowhere. The monster then started to speak, it called the giant its real name, Ultraman Tiga. Everybody heard this and panicked because they never had seen a problem like this before. Ultraman Tiga went to the monster and punched its abdomen. The monster reacted by spawning fire on its leg and kicked Tiga at his face.

Ultraman Tiga shot a small ray of light at the monster and changed into its purple form. It became faster than its other form and had sky like powers. The monster attacked Tiga furiously but failed to do so. Tiga then kicked the monster's ankle as it fell down on the ground. After that, Tiga shot a blast that froze the monster. It changed back to its multicolour form and did its special attack on the monster. The monster exploded and it attracted most of the titans.

When the titans ran to Tiga's direction, Chief Pixis ordered the trainees to help Tiga. On the other hand, Ultraman Tiga squashed most of the titans by using its feet. Mikasa tried to look for Eren because he is her last hope. She asked Armin but even him didn't saw Eren. As most of the titans are destroyed, Tiga's blue light turned into blinking red again. Ultraman Tiga decide to used its special attack again on the titans. Everybody cheered because Trost was retaken easily without any deaths. Ultraman Tiga then flew into sky and disappeared. Corporal Levi went to Mikasa's direction and asked her what had happened and also asked her if she wanted to join the "Survey Corps".

"Trost Retaken"

Jean was happy that no one died, he celebrated with his best friend, Marco. They were drunk and had a hangover. Eren and Mikasa went to a private room to hang out. Mikasa wanted to ask how did he survive the events of Trost when he sacrificed himself for Armin. "Oh, you know. I'm just lucky, I guess" he answered. She knew this was suspicious because a herd of titans had surrounded him during that time and she knew that he is keeping a secret from her. Mikasa also told him to be careful and not be reckless.

Eren reacted by shouting to her "Stop babying me, I'm not your goddamn baby or little brother. Can you just st-"Before he could finish, she was crying. "I'm sorry, Mikasa" he said. She stopped crying when Eren removed the tears from her face. "Don't worry, its not your fault." she answered . Their faces were near and she wanted to kiss him so badly but Eren pulled himself away and went outside to get some fresh air.

* * *

A/N: I do not own Shingeki No Kyojin and Ultraman Tiga with its characters


	3. Halloween Night

"I do not care for much else; all I wish is to protect you!"

—Ultraman Dyna

* * *

"Halloween Night"

It was 31'st October. A few nights before everybody gets to choose to their own team. Most of the kids wore their costumes and went on trick or treating.

Jean, Marco, Connie and Sasha also decided to celebrate Halloween because it might be their last before they start their life working. Mikasa thought it was dumb and immature.

At 7PM, Chief Pixis told Armin and his friends to patrol the night so that the kids will be save and would not get kidnap by criminals. Armin only invited his closest friends, Eren, Mikasa , Jean, Sasha, Connie, Marco, Reiner, Christa, Ymir and Bertolt.

They started patrolling the area in groups. Connie and Sasha went trick or treating instead of patrolling the kids in town. They went from house to house non-stop.

Eren and Mikasa were walking through a few houses while talking, they saw an old woman dressed as a witch giving lollipops and candies to children. They both stopped in front of her to see the good deeds she is doing.

"What a nice old lady" Mikasa said. The old woman seeing her decided to give her a rainbow lollipop and said "A sweet lollipop for a beautiful girl like you". Mikasa blushed as she took the lollipop. After that, the old lady went back to a direction which was a dark alleyway.

Eren thought it was weird that a nice old lady would be walking in a dark place instead some other way. Eren followed the old lady when he was out of Mikasa's sight. She went into a small cottage and it was dark. Eren tried looking at her window but there was nothing interesting. He decided to go back to Mikasa but was knocked out before he could go.

* * *

2 Hours Later

They all regrouped at a location. Connie and Sasha were carrying a lot of sweets in their bag while Jean and Marco didn't get any. Suddenly, Armin asked Mikasa where was Eren. She remembered about him and panicked. "Oh god, how did I forget about him?" she panicked. She tried to find him but she couldn't because it was an order to sleep at 10:30 PM or she will get punished.

Eren woke up to find that he was wearing his boxers and his white shirt and was trapped in a glass container. The spark lens and his flintlock were at table in front of him. The old lady appeared and was a real witch. She had a few children as hostages. She went to Eren and threaten him to not disturb her work as a child eater.

She was apparently not human and was from another dimension instead . As she was done talking to Eren, Giranbo the witch put green gas in Eren's container to kill him. She started to play a mysterious lute to summon children that she had given sweets to.

Mikasa suddenly woke up from her sleep and started to sleepwalk. Sasha and Connie who was still wake and were kissing, saw Mikasa going out through the door. They thought she saw them kissing each other but she didn't . It took them a minute to find out that she was sleepwalking. Connie went after her while Sasha went to call her friends for help.

Mikasa sleepwalked through the forest to town. Christa felt worried that her friend was missing. After a while, they found her walking to a small cottage with a lot of children too. They tried to stop them but the children wouldn't snap out of it.

Eren who was still alive, used the strength he had left to break the container but it wouldn't budge. After remembering the hope he had, the glass container suddenly broke and he was free. He looked around his surroundings to make sure that the witch wasn't there. He saw the witch near her table and she had an angry look on her face because of his friends disturbing her work.

"Mikasa wake up!" Armin shouted to her as he tried to hold her down. The others were also taking care of the other kids. Out of nowhere, an explosion from the small cottage was seen. Giranbo had transformed into its true form, a giant bat-like monster.

There was also a burst of light near the big monster, it was Ultraman Tiga. Mikasa had woken up and also saw the two giants. Giranbo made clones of herself to confuse Tiga.

Tiga punched one of them and it disappeared. But one of them attacked Tiga from behind fast. Tiga wasn't lucky as he didn't know which was the real one. As he tried to punch the real one, Giranbo teleported Tiga behind it.

* * *

Ultraman Tiga then decided to use a power from the colored light on its chest, by shooting a giant ray of light to blind Giranbo. Giranbo was outsmarted and fell down to its knees to recover. Tiga changed its colour form to red. The form made him slow but it also made him stronger than before and his purple form.

He punched the monster's face and kicked its stomach. Suddenly, Tiga's chest had turned to blinking red. Tiga then took two of his arms to his chest to create a fireball and threw it at the monster.

Giranbo saw the last light of night and exploded. Ultraman Tiga looked up and flew away.

Eren went to his friends to find out if they were okay. Mikasa saw him and hugged him tightly because he was lost from her sight and made her too worried. "Don't worry, I'm fine, Mikasa" as he said to Mikasa.

Corporal Levi, appeared out from nowhere scolded the trainees for breaking their curfew. They were punished and had to clean his office tommorow, heichou style.

They went back to the cabin and went to sleep.

**A/N: I do not own Shingeki No Kyojin and Ultraman Tiga with its characters**

**P.S It is good? Leave reviews please**


	4. A Cure From The Darkness

No matter what you destroy, what you take away, humans will stand up, no matter how many times, they will every time!

-Ultraman Taro

* * *

"Day One Of Joining"

'Wow! Aren't you such brave little kids joining us.' said a woman wearing glasses.

'Hey! shitty four-glasses, don't you dare brainwash these new recruits with your damn hypothesis' shouted Corporal Levi.

"You worry too much, Levi!" replied Hanji.

As the new recruits looked around the new place they will be staying at, they met with a few people such as Hanji, Petra, Gunther and the other members of squad Levi.

They also met two scientist that work with Hanji, Kevin Gump and Gary Allen. Kevin was a quiet type person because he liked to stay in the lab most of the day alone while Gary has a psycho attitude around others but they were both geniuses. They were hired to investigate the specimens that were dropped by the monsters.

They all went to their rooms to rest for the day before they would start training for tomorrow. On the way to the room, Eren and Armin saw Kevin walking like he was injured but there were no injuries on his body or anything.

"Don't worry, I'm fine guys." said Kevin. Eren and Armin went to their rooms and put their stuff there. They went to the dining hall the earliest of everyone so they could get their food fast and go back to sleep early.

* * *

After eating, Eren decided to have a walk instead of sleeping. Suddenly, he heard some glass broke. He tried to the source of the sound and it brought him to Kevin's lab. Kevin was laying down on the floor. He was tired and weak.

Eren helped him sit on his chair. Kevin thanked him and wanted to show his work to Eren. He brought Eren to his table and show him a type of cells.

"They are called the Evolu cells. These were obtained from the remains of the monsters. I have tested them on animal subjects before humans and it is magnificent. These cells help subject to enhance their abilities." explained Kevin .

"I see, but what do you think happens when it is tested on humans? Won't that change things in the body? asked Eren

" I'm gonna try it on myself soon, to heal the wounds in my body. If it works, I think we had just found a cure for cancer." replied Kevin.

Eren then said goodbye and went back to his room. "A cure, huh?" he thought. He slept peacefully until 8am when he was woken up by Heichou himself.

"Wake up, you damn brats." he shouted. As Eren and Armin heard him, they jumped out of their beds and wore their uniforms fast. After that, they went to the dining room to find everyone eyes on them. They took their food and sat on a table with Mikasa, Sasha and Connie.

"It's about time you guys got here. We thought you guys weren't coming and Sasha was going to eat your breakfast." said Connie while shoving his girlfriend's arm. After breakfast, they went out to an area and met with Commander Erwin.

"Today you will be trained to get ready for the 57th expedition outside the walls so be ready to fight the all the titans at will" said Erwin. He then took his leave and left the new recruits with a trainer.

As the day goes on, the recruits were taken to the base to study about the formation that they will do during the expedition. They also learned about the flare guns and its bullet type.

* * *

Soon, the training ended and everybody went back to their quarters to rest. Eren, Armin and Mikasa stop by at Kevin's lab to check on him. They found him with Hanji and Gary. Kevin was about to inject himself with the "Evolu cells".

"Oh Eren! You're just in time to see this. If it works, then history will be made." said Hanji. As the needle entered into Kevin's arm, he shouted very loud.

After the injection, blood start to come out from Kevin's nose. He was then brought to his room to rest. He was becoming weaker than before. " I hope the cells cure his wounds" said Eren.

They all went to the dining hall to get their dinner. Eren and Mikasa talked about the subject while eating their dinner. "A cure for cancer? Is that even possible, Eren? asked Mikasa.

"Maybe it might, Mikasa. Let's just have faith in God." replied Eren.

* * *

" The Next Morning"

Kevin woke up and didn't feel the pain anymore. It had worked on him. He was so happy for the first time in his life. He wanted to make reports but suddenly his hand started to shake by itself and he could not control it.

"Might be for awhile for this side effect to stop" he thought. He met with Hanji and told her about the good news. She was happy like a madman.

After 2 hours, the side effects apparently got worse. Kevin was laying down on his stomach. He couldn't control it. He shouted for help as Armin and Mikasa came to him. Eren went to Hanji to get her help.

Suddenly, Kevin's hand was turning into a hand of a monster. Mikasa and Armin were both shocked at this until they heard a noise in the back of Kevin's lab. Mikasa went to the source of the ruckus which was the room for Kevin's test subjects.

As she opened the door, there were so many animal-like monsters in the room. They were running around freely until one of them spotted Mikasa. She closed the door fast before it attacked her. She went back to Armin and Hanji had arrived with Eren and a few familiar faces.

She told them about the test subjects turning into monsters and everyone was shocked after hearing this except Kevin who was angry that his dreams were crushed.

A laughter was heard after Kevin spoken his words, it was Gary. "Fool, there will never be a cure for humanity. Only sacrifice exists." he said. Eren gripped his hand hard and wanted to punch him so hard. He did it and no scolded him for doing it, even Mikasa.

Then, everybody evacuated the lab as Kevin's body was becoming big and turning into a monster. Most recruits panicked as they saw a monster at their base. The monster ran and a path of destruction followed its way. It had big giant claws with two whips to destroy anything in its way.

* * *

Eren went somewhere hidden and he transformed into Ultraman Tiga. Everyone was happy that their savior had returned to fight the evil. But this evil was a person or something else it had turned into as he was reminded by a shouting Hanji and Armin."Tiga, don't kill him he's our friend! I hope you understand our language! Armin shouted.

As Tiga landed its first punch on the monster, he remembered the face of the person he just attacked. He stopped in his position while the monster used its whip to attack Tiga.

Suddenly, his whips had summoned electricity. It had hit Tiga multiple times. Tiga tried his best holding the monster from destroying anything else or entering the city.

Tiga could stand his ground as Eren's motivation increases his strength. Then, a few cannon shots were fired from the Garrison crew who saw the incident. Mikasa came to them and told them about what had happened but they didn't listen to her.

Mikasa had to use force to stop them but it will make her get kicked out of the military. Before she did it, Corporal Levi came and ordered them to stop and asked them to leave the job to Tiga.

Tiga couldn't hold it anymore as he pulled himself away from the monster. The monster seeing this as an advantage, shot bolts of lightning at Tiga. Ultraman Tiga's light on his chest had turned to blinking red. As the monster wanted to attack again, it had lost its energy and fell down on its knees.

The monster had white glowing light around its body. It turned smaller and changed back to its human form, Kevin Gump. Armin and Hanji went to him and found out that he was going to die.

Tiga, knowing that his job had been done, flew away up to the sky. Kevin used his final strength to speak his final words.

" I'm sorry that humanity didn't get its hope from the cure and I'm also sorry that I killed so much people" he said weakly as he slowly closed his eyes.

Tears started to came down from Armin's eyes but Hanji looked like she didn't care about his death.

* * *

"2 Days Later"

"He had tried his best to help humanity but in the end it had cost him his life." Erwin said when was supposed to give a speech during the funeral.

He then continued by announcing " Everybody get ready for tomorrow, we are having the expedition tomorrow. Good luck!"

**A/N: I do not own Shingeki No Kyojin and Ultraman Tiga with its characters.**

**Please leave reviews. Chapter 5 will come out soon.**


	5. Return Of The Demon

_Walk The Path Of Heaven To Rule Everything_

―Kamen Rider Kabuto/Souji Tendou

* * *

"The 57th Expedition"

'Onward!' shouted Commander Erwin. As the Recon Corps rode their horses to reclaim Wall Maria, they know that most of them won't come back.

They passed through an abandoned town. Titans saw them but they were distracted by a special team. Sasha saw them fighting and meeting a fist from death. She couldn't believe that the world had gone mad.

'Don't look, Braus' a man said. She couldn't resist but thanks to that man he turned her face back to the present.

They went through it and did as what they were told to, the formation. Most of them had to go in small groups. Armin was with two of his trainers while Sasha was with Mikasa.

There were no titans in the area Armin was in so he shot his flare gun with the green capsule. If there were titans in the field, they would not have an advantage to kill them because the 3DMG needs buildings and trees to be useful.

Multiple flare bullets were shot and most of them were green or either red. Suddenly, a titan appeared out of nowhere and it was an abnormal. The two trainers reacted quickly by shooting their lines from their 3DMG with one of them attacking its legs while the other guy strike its neck.

But there wasn't just an abnormal, there was another which came out from the woods. It had blonde hair and its body type was a female.

The two trainers tried to their move just like they did on the other one but they were caught and were thrown violently to the ground. Their bodies were squashed and blood flowed like a river.

Armin turned his face back in front and panicked. Then, Jean was seen bringing another horse and he was coming to Armin. He also saw the abnormal and tried to take it down. He tried to attack the neck but before he could do it, he saw the titan's hand reaching his line from the 3DMG gear.

He reacted quickly by backing out and fell down to the ground. No bones were broken during the fall and he went back to his horse.

He reached Armin's location but he was too late as the abnormal was holding Armin. It took of his hood and stared and him.

'Those eyes look familiar. No, it couldn't be her. It can't be, it must be a titan that looks like her!' Armin thought.

* * *

"The Night Before The 57th Expedition (Flashback)"

"I have discovered a new conclusion to the titan's DNA. They are apparently human just like us, that means people can turn into titans. I discovered this with Hanji by adding my old work with our new project. But, a cure has not been found to turn back into humans' said Dr Gary.

'How is that possible?' asked Jean.

'Wanna know why? Because its freaking science, you idiot. Its science dammit, that's the freaking answer. Or maybe you might be a titan, huh?' as he reached near to Jean's face. Everybody saw his face like he was scared being threaten by Gary.

'Maybe it could be you or either you.' as Gary pointed at Reiner and Bertolt. 'Ok, show's over. You guys can go back to sleep. Eren Yeager, you stay here for a while. I want to talk to you.' Gary continued.

Eren was shocked when his name was called by that psycho. Mikasa was ready to beat the crap out of Gary if he does something funny to Eren but she had to go as she was dragged by Sasha and Connie to the dining hall to get snacks for supper.

'Eren, if you had a power, what would you do with it? Gary asked.

'What do you mean sir? Eren replied.

'You know. A gift or some crap. What would you do with it? Would you fight for the good or use it to rule with darkness?' Gary asked again.

'I will use it to fight for the good sir, to exterminate all the titans and give everyone the life they deserve to have.' he answered.

'Good. You can go,now.' Gary said. Eren went out and he joined the others for supper.

Gary walked through the empty halls and he knocked on a door.

'The plan goes as it is supposed to. If the plan is a success, then you will get what you want. If it doesn't, than the deal's off.' As he said to the stranger that was in the darkness by the door.

* * *

"Back To The Present"

Armin was lucky that the abnormal did not kill him. He relaxed with Reiner as they waited for Jean's horse to come back. It seems that all hope was lost because there was only one horse to ride. Only two people could fit and one person had to be left behind.

Jean tried his best calling his horse but it didn't came back. Suddenly, a goddess came in the form of Christa. She came bringing two horses, one was Jean's and the other one was a spare.

They rode off to the place where the green flare was seen, in the ancient forest. They found the other group and joined with Mikasa, Connie, Bertolt, Ymir and Sasha.

They used their 3DMG to get on the tree branches to wait for the next order. They sat down ,thinking about what had happened. Armin still remembered the abnormal's face and he asked Jean about it.

'Doesn't look like her, I think. I bet its just a titan that looks like her. Why are you so afraid of, Armin? You got a crush on her or what? Jean replied.

Armin blushed at his comment and he continued chatting with him anyway.

* * *

'Mikasa, you been silent for a while. Are you scared? asked Sasha.

'No, its just that I remembered a story my mother told me about this ancient forest.' replied Mikasa.

'What was it about? Food?' Sasha asked again.

'No, it was about a brave warrior fighting a demon here. The demon had disturbed humanity for so long a warrior who was hunting monsters tried to defeat it. The demon's name was Sakuna Oni or something. But anyway, the warrior used a sword which was a gift from heaven to him. He killed the monster and became a legend. But before he died, he remembered the demon's last words that it will come back to bring back hell on earth if this forest was entered by a human with a heart of darkness and commit a crime in the forest.' Mikasa answered.

But before she started talking to Sasha again, she remembered Eren in her mind. She was worried that Eren might die because he was with Squad Levi.

He was with them because of his speech and motivation. Levi brought him in but he still did not respect Eren. He would tell Eren to do cleaning duties before dinner at least every week.

She will always protect him from anyone even the midget Corporal, the titans and anyone who dares to disturb him. She will be by his side till the end of it. Every second she can use to be with him.

As Eren rode with Squad Levi, he had a second to think. Was this the path he chose or was it the wrong one?

Before he could answer, a titan appeared from behind and attacked everybody. The other teams tried their best to protect the squad. They died in front of Eren's eyes violently.

Only if he could stop it, but he can if he finds a hiding spot. Petra called his name and told him to focus.

He replied by shouting ' We must save them. I thought you guys cared about the lives that had been sacrificed for us!'

No answer was heard as they rode but the abnormal had came closer to them every second. Levi took out his flare gun and told everybody to protect their ears. Eren did as he was ordered. Levi shot it and a loud noise was heard.

Two squads came from behind and attacked the abnormal. They tried to kill it but the titan would always cover it with its hands. Hanji came and sliced its legs off. Another team was sent off to put ropes around it to make sure the abnormal won't escape.

It was still protecting its nape of the neck. The fingers couldn't be cut off as it would be solid as a diamond. Levi told his squad to go first as he investigated the abnormal with Erwin and Hanji.

* * *

"10 Minutes Later"

A loud scream was heard and a lot of titans was coming to the abnormal's location. They were shocked that a titan was being eaten by its own kind. Erwin thought this was suspicious and remembered Dr Gary's words.

A green flare shot was seen and Squad Levi went to the location to meet up with Levi and the others but instead there was no one. A mysterious hooded person was seen and Gunther thought it was Levi but the Corporal would never place his hood during times like this.

He tried to call out the stranger but before he could the stranger attacked him. Eren reacted quickly by being in the stranger's way and kicked him or her at the stomach.

The stranger tried to attack them again but a burst of darkness was seen as a giant monster came out from the ground. It looked like a demon from the old times and its height was 58 meters.

They were shocked at seeing this and turned their heads back to the stranger who was standing on a branch and touching a ring. Then, lighting could be seen at the stranger's location. The abnormal from before had appeared again and attacked them.

The titan's punches were stop by the demon as fire came out from its mouth and blew it at the abnormal. The titan was burning and the demon wanted to attack it again. The abnormal's hands were torn off and its legs were broken.

One of the trees was on fire, Petra was about to hit and Eren saved her by pushing her away from it and landed on the ground with each other. She thanked him and suddenly he pushed her away from him as a lot of burning trees fell on him.

She was shocked that the new trainee had sacrificed his life for her. Mikasa came to her and asked her about Eren. She heard about his sudden death and tears came out from her eyes. She brought Petra to safety while watching the demon from the legend killing the abnormal slowly with a few other people.

* * *

As everything was being visited by death, a burst of light came and it hit the demon with it. Ultraman Tiga had been summoned from its slumber to fight the demon.

Ultraman Tiga protected the abnormal from being killed and brought it to a safe but he was too late as the titan was dead and he put it down. Tiga turned him face back at the demon and fought with it.

The demon was strong as it used its fire breath to fight Tiga. Tiga could avoid it well as it punched the demon's body multiple times. Tiga tried to attack the demon from behind but a second face was on the demon's back as it shot gas at Tiga's face and it stunned him.

The demon took out a demonic sword and attacked Tiga with its might but Tiga managed to fight back. The demon played it dirty by hitting Tiga with the sword's hilt and tripping him of the ground.

Ultraman Tiga shot two sharp ray of light at the demon's body as it broke the demon's sword and tore its body parts. Suddenly, the demon's head floated from out of nowhere and bit Tiga's shoulder while its body was being assemble. His light on his chest had turned to blinking red.

Mikasa knew the demon couldn't be defeated easily. A small light appeared at a branch of a tree as it took form of the legendary warrior from the tale. He threw his holy sword at the demon's head and told Tiga to end him.

Ultraman Tiga threw the demon in front of him. He unleashed thousands of light from his chest as it destroyed the demon with light forever. The warrior came to him and thanked him as he vanished and laid back to his rest.

Tiga flew to the sky and most of the soldiers went back home with experience.

* * *

"The Night Of The 57th Expedition"

Mikasa was crying in the dining hall as most of her friends tried to comfort her about Eren's death. Petra blamed herself for the incident but Mikasa knew it wasn't her fault.

Suddenly, the door opened and Eren walked through it tiredly. Everybody in the hall laid eyes on him with shocked faces. Eren replied by asking ' Why are you guys looking at me?'

Mikasa went to him and hugged him tightly while crying on his shoulders. She kissed him on the lips and he didn't say anything except kissing her back. Jean had a look on his face and landed it on the table. Everybody cheered for them but a lot of things were on their mind instead of Eren, the Abnormal.

* * *

**A/N: I do not own Shingeki No Kyojin and Ultraman Tiga with its characters.**

**As far as you know Eremika is my otp. I hate Rren, Rivamika and Jeanmika or whatever you want to call them.**

**Leave reviews please, yeah I love them.**


	6. A Twilight's End

この世界を、僕が守る /Kono sekai o, boku ga mamoru

( "I will protect the world." )

- Daigo Madoka

* * *

"The Meeting"

'Dr Gary, it seems that your hypothesis is true. A human can actually become a titan.' said Commander Erwin.

'It seems so. But from your reports, this titan is a female. Armin, your report said that the female titan spared you after she opened your hood, why would she do that? Is she recognizable to you or vice versa?' asked Dr Gary.

'Maybe. She looks so much like her A-.' But before Armin could say the name, Erwin finished his words.

'Annie Leonhart'. Everybody in the room was shocked hearing the name. She had been a member of the 104th trainees squad and a friend to some of them.

'I don't believe it, man. It can't be her, man. She is in Wall Sina. That's like far from our location.' shouted Eren Yeager.

'Oi brat, sit down and lower your voice or I'l beat your ass in front of everybody. ' replied Levi.

'I have a plan to capture this, Annie.' As Erwin explained the plan to all of them, it was a complicated and hard one.

After a while, Dr Gary came back to the meeting with holding a large book in his hands. 'I had did some research on our savior, Ultraman Tiga.' said Dr Gary. He explained the legend of Tiga to them.

* * *

' He was evil in the past and was in a group called, 'The Dark Giants'. The members were Ultraman Tiga, Hudra, Darramb and Kamilla. But, Tiga wasn't multicolour in the past like the one in the present, he was dark and violent. Kamilla was the leader of the Dark Giants and she was the strongest in the group. Other than that, Darramb was a monster in red with superhuman strength while Hudra was purple-coloured and had superhuman speed. They dominated Earth 600 years ago and were unstoppable. '

'One day, Tiga fell in love with a woman named, Yuzare. He decided to convert to the light to protect the woman he loves from harm. He became an enemy to the dark giants and they attacked him. However, unbeknownst to the group, the original talentless Dark Tiga possessed the ability to absorb powers from fallen enemies.'

'He defeated one by one and that's how he got his multicolour form. He sealed his fallen comrades in a cave unknown to humanity. The dark giants would be awaken if someone disturbs its slumber. After Tiga saved the Earth, he had a child with Yuzare and was laid to rest in an unknown place but his soul is still alive. A descendant from his bloodline is chosen so that he could live forever and when the Earth needs him again, he will come back to protect us from the evil.'

' He came back to humanity during the year 450, a young boy named Amui was chosen to fight the darkness with a man from the future. They were both related somehow but time brought them together to team up. The man from the future fought two ancient giants until he got defeated. While Amui took his place and fought the final darkness there was.'

'In the year 538, an army found the statues of the dark giants. They were awoken and they were also weak. Kamilla took a few of the soldiers and turned them into titans. She shot a dark ray upon the skies so that some part of humanity will spread the titan's curse. As she and her two comrades were weak, they rested in the cave until they are healed but they still haven't.'

' Soon, another descendant from the Tiga bloodline will come to our aid and vanquish the final darkness of his ancestor's fallen comrades.' Dr Gary closed the book and the others thought about the legend he just told.

* * *

'If I'm correct about this bloodline of Tiga, I'm pretty sure that he is in the room with us. He knows our plans and an example of that was during the mission of retaking Trost. But who could that be?' Gary asked.

Everybody was quiet in the room for 2 minutes until a sick person came to the meeting.

'Help me!' the pale man said as he passed out on the ground. Hanji brought him to the table to inspect him and found a bite mark on his neck.

Eren tried to see bite mark and figure out what type of animal did this but before he could touch it, the pale man woke up and attacked Petra by scratching her stomach and he tried to bite Eren with fangs.

Levi kicked his face as the attacker ran away disappearing into the darkness outside. Petra was bleeding badly and was brought to the infirmary.

Mikasa took Eren's hand and brought him to her room.

She kissed him a lot of times as Eren pinned her to the wall. She cupped Eren's face to think if it was real and wasn't one of her dream fantasies.

'I love you, Eren since the day you put this scarf on me. Promise me that you won't die.' she said

'I love you, too. I promise you, but don't try to save my life anymore. I can protect myself now. I don't want to lose you or anything.' he replied

He kissed her on the forehead and ran back to his room to sleep. Mikasa slept peacefully as she repeated the kisses in her mind over and over again.

On the way, he visited a sleeping Petra in the infirmary. He went to check her wounds and inspected it. He could hear a living thing inside her as he was closer. He touched her stomach and sensed that she was pregnant. The baby was injured.

Eren put his hand on her stomach as light came out from his hands healing Petra's stomach and her child. After he had done it, he went back to his room. Before he could turn the door's knob, he was knocked out by something that hit his head hard.

* * *

"The Next Morning"

Petra woke up feeling very good like the incident yesterday never happened as she checked her stomach. The wounds were gone and her child was safe. She had to tell Levi about this, but was it the right time to tell him?

Mikasa asked Armin where was Eren because he wasn't at the dining hall or in his room. She knew if Eren had disappeared it means that midget corporal had him somewhere.

She asked Levi and he replied ' Eren said that he left earlier than us so we might meet him there. Why do you care that much? Is he your boyfriend or something?' as Levi passed a note to a blushing Mikasa.

Squad Levi, Mikasa, Armin and Jean went to Stohess while the others had to go somewhere and rest.

* * *

"The Lair"

Eren woke up as water was splashed onto his face. 'Where the hell am I?' asked Eren.

There were laughs around him and those people were wearing black robes and sunglasses.

A coffin was brought in front of Eren and it opened revealing a giant bat monster. He had sharp fangs and red eyes. He reveals his name as Kyuranos.

'You know why you're here, Mr. Yeager.' Said Kyuranos

' You have a interesting blood running in your veins and I want to suck it so badly but I can't. I sensed there is a lot of light in you and it spoils my mood that you are a threat to our kind and the allies of the darkness. It seems I have to kill you.' it continued

'Let me go! I'l kill you all! I'l kill you!' Eren shouted.

As Kyuranos was about to kill him, a hole from the ceiling was blown and light came through hurting everybody except Eren.

The tribe of the night ran for cover into the darkness but there wasn't any more as they all died slowly one by one. Kyuranos flew away and Eren was freed. He looked at the hole to see what caused it to collapse and he saw the female titan rampaging through the city.

He climbed up and was joined by Mikasa and the others. She hugged him tightly and thought he was kidnapped.

'Don't worry, I'm here.' he said

Eren went to get his gear while watching the destruction caused by the female titan. The female titan saw him and went to his direction. Squad Levi tried their best attacking Annie while Hanji was waiting to trap her.

Suddenly, the sky was dark and a giant bat flew through the sky. Eren knew what it was. He saw Kyuranos grabbing Annie and bringing her to the dark skies. It bit Annie's crystallized arm with all its might and dropping her when it succeded.

Eren took out his spark lens and went to a roof. He held high to the sky as it opened and transformed into Ultraman Tiga.

Tiga flew to the sky and saved Annie. He brought her back to the ground safely and went back to fight his enemy. He kicked Kyuranos and brought it back to the ground. Kyuranos clawed Tiga's body and tried to bite his arm off.

Hanji and her squad aimed canons at the giant bat and fired it. It damaged the wings and was pissed. They reloaded the canons again after they saw the look on its face.

Mikasa and Armin chased after Annie who was fleeing away from the battlefield as she tried to climb the wall.

Tiga had an advantage and shot a ray of light at Kyuranos which made some parts of its body burning and turning to dust slowly. Tiga punched its face and tackled Kyuranos to the ground to make sure it didn't ran away. But he got pushed off before doing anything else.

Kyuranos used its eyes to hyptonize Tiga by hurting himself. Kyuranos kicked Tiga to the ground and continued attacking him violently.

Squad Levi put fire balls in the canon and fired it at the bat's eyes. Its eyes were permanently blinded and tried to fly away but it couldn't as the wings were destroyed earlier.

Ultraman Tiga came back to his senses and took his arms together like a cross and fired a giant ray of light at Kyuranos. Kyuranos was burning and exploded. The light was coming back to the skies and everybody was happy that the demon was dead.

They all remembered their mission and focused back where was the female titan. Annie was climbing on the walls and was almost reaching freedom. Mikasa jumped on Tiga's shoulder and hooked one of her hooks to the wall and landed on Annie's head.

She sliced off Annie's fingers and it fell to the ground.

'Annie, fall.' she said as the titan fell down to its death. Armin and the Recon Corps went to her to cut the nape of the neck to make sure it was dead. When they cut it off, they were shocked to find Annie in the part of the body.

Armin grabbed Annie and apologized to her for almost killing her. He kissed her forehead and a burst of light was coming from her body. Armin backed away to see what was happening and saw her being surrounded by crystal.

Ultraman Tiga had disappeared from everybody's sight. Eren met up with Mikasa and passed out suddenly. He was brought to the Military Police headquarters to heal.

* * *

"Levi's Room"

Petra knocked on his door and came in. Levi wasn't happy at that time and she knew what was the reason. She wanted to cheer him back by telling the good news.

'Levi?' she called.

'Yeah?' he answered.

'I'm pregnant.' she said

Levi hugged her tightly and kissed her with a lot of joy.

"Eren's Room"

'Hey Mikasa. Were you worried?' he asked

'Of course I was you idi-. Before she could finish, her lips were meeting with his.

'I love you so much, Mikasa.' He said

'I know.' She replied

As they rested during that evening, the rest of the 104th squad were riding their horses during the sunset. They knew they had to react fast before it gets….. worse.

* * *

**A/N: I do not own Shingeki No Kyojin and Ultraman Tiga with its characters.**

**Leave reviews if you are nice. This is the season finale, it will continue soon.**

**Good news though, AOT season 2 is on July 26 2014 and I bought the manga. **

**Thank You, guest777.**


	7. The One Who Inherits The Shadows

僕らにはまだ、輝く希望がある!/ _Bokura ni wa Mada, Kagayaku Kibō ga Aru !_

(We Still Have Glittering Hope!)

-Ultraman Zero

* * *

"The Night"

'So Mikasa, do you want to take a stroll outside?' asked Eren

'Eren! You should rest and you're injured.' she replied

'Don't worry, its gone now.' as he shows the injuries that were missing on his body.

'Fine, let's go. But if you complain about it hurts, I will make you stay here and suffer.'

'Yayyyyyyyyyyyy!' he shouted

Eren remembered what Mikasa had told him about the titan in the wall and the strange words said by Pastor Nick. He needed this stroll to get all those bad things out from his mind and spent some time with his beloved girl.

They both went outside of the headquarters and went outside of the walls to a forest. It was really beautiful at night, the moon was shining and the stars were bright. But the brightest star to him was, Mikasa Ackerman. He took her hand and they both ran deeper into the woods.

It was quiet as usual. Nobody would bother them in their own world. Even though the world was cruel it was still beautiful to them both. They sat under a tree and talked.

'Hey Eren?' called Mikasa

'Yeah?' he answered

'When this is all over, would you want to st-

Those final words were stuck in her mouth but she knew what type of reaction Eren will have when she says it to him but she did it anyway.

'Start a family.' She said

'Oh? I'l find a way to do that with you, Mikasa.' answered Eren with a big smile on his face.

'You're serious?' Mikasa was shocked listening to his answer just now so she would ask him again if he was serious about it.

There was just silence for the next 10 seconds until Eren kissed Mikasa and laid on the grass with her on top of him. She took the kiss as a yes to her question. They enjoyed each other's company that night. A night that both of them wouldn't forget.

Mikasa kissed his necks and left some marks on it. He knows that he would be embarrassed in front of his friends and his comrades that had higher ranks. He whispered in her ear, saying ' I'l get you for that.'

They both took of their jackets due to the heat that was surrounded by their touches even though its almost cold as ice over there.

Eren decided to make Mikasa's wish come true by making it a special night, a night of passion. Mikasa rested her head on Eren's chest and they were both in a deep sleep.

* * *

"1 Hour Later"

Eren woke up to find out that Mikasa was missing from her spot and he tried to look for her. He couldn't believe that he could feel fear inside himself as he was just the lonely boy walking in the darkness. He remembered the key his father gave him during that day he thought was a dream but it was real. He will go back to his house to discover the secrets his father kept from him.

Suddenly, the woman in white, Yuzare appeared in front of him. He hasn't talked to her in a while but this was the right time to ask her the questions he kept in mind.

'Eren Yeager, it seems that you are improving in your battles with the darkness but do not rest yet because I had sensed that Kamilla and the Dark Giants are getting stronger everday. You must train harder.' She told him. She warned him of the dangers that would come to his life when he fights as Tiga but Eren didn't care about that at all as his mind was focusing on the past and his father.

'Yuzare, I need to ask you something.' he requested

'What is it?'

'Why didn't my father became Ultraman Tiga instead?'

'Your father did not become Tiga because he wasn't chosen by Tiga himself. He didn't have the will of light even though he had the bloodline.'

'What about that day when he injected me with something? Was that real or what?' he asked

'All of it was real. He actually injected you with his DNA of Tiga inside him to you. He wanted to make you stronger because he loved you. Even your ancestors were the same such as Amui, he was weak too but he became stronger after his battles. Only the real Tiga was the strongest of them all, he could had defeated monsters easily.' she answered

'Fine I will, Yuzare ! Is my father dead?'

'I'm not sure about that but you will find out one day. This girl you like, Mikasa Ackerman.'

'Yeah, what about her?'

'Protect her, love her and do every best thing you can for her but do not reveal your secret to others.'

'Okay, I'l love her to the very end.' He replied

'That is all, I'l see you later, Yeager.' As she disappeared into the thin air in front of his eyes, he suddenly remembered Mikasa and looked for her.

It felt like forever. He knew Mikasa wouldn't just abandon him in the forest like that, there is something suspicious about that. He was right about it when he found Dr Gary in the woods.

'Ah Eren, you found me at last.' He said with an evil smile on his face.

'What the hell are you doing in the forest, Gary?' Eren asked

Dr Gary didn't answer his question as he was busy carrying something to show to Eren. When Eren saw what was it, he was beyond pissed and angry. A sleeping Mikasa was in his hands. Gary even pointed a gun to her unconscious head.

'Let her go, you asshole !' Eren shouted.

'I will if you come with me, Tiga.' He replied

Eren was shocked that someone had knew his secret. He had to do it, follow him or Mikasa would die in front of his eyes.

'Fine, now let her go!' Eren caught Mikasa in his hands when Dr Gary threw her at him. Eren laid her down to the grass and followed Dr Gary to the location with him.

* * *

" The Next Morning"

Mikasa opened her eyes and saw the place she was at was different and Eren wasn't by her side. She decided to return back to the MP headquarters because there would be a meeting with Erwin and the others.

She took a bath and passed by Eren's room. She opened his door to find out no one was there and the room looked the same as it was before they left for the forest. She met with Armin and they both went to the meeting room to discuss about Annie and the titans in the wall.

Eren wasn't there either. Erwin told the others about the about the upcoming trial this evening and they had to go due to the events of the female titan and the other titans in the wall. They were dismissed and went back to their rooms.

Mikasa was worried that Eren wasn't in his room or the headquarters so she decided to look around.

"Unknown Location"

Eren woke up and saw Dr Gary at his table inspecting something familiar, it was the spark lens. He had put it on a pedestal and was chanting something.

Dr Gary turned his back to Eren and walked to his direction. 'Good Morning, Eren !' he said

'How did you know my identity as Tiga ?' Eren asked

'Well, Mr Yeager. It's a long story.' Gary answered

'What do you mean?'

'I had known your father, Grisha Yeager.'

Eren was shocked listening to that name he had no longer heard in 5 years.

'We were both partners before you were born. We had a big project called, the Ultra project. We were supposed to find our Ultras that were left by our ancestors. I was one of the descendants of the ancient beings of light while your father's was Tiga's. We were going to use them to destroy the government and the king. We also did researches on titans and their DNA too. One day, your father left me for your shitty mother. He took all of the plans with him and I had never seen him again. But 5 years later, I met his son and he was you.'

'So, why did you kidnap me, you bastard?' he asked again

'Well you see, I had found my Ultra but he could not be awaken by me due to I have a heart of darkness. So I need some of the light in you to wake him up and his companion, Gardi. He also needs a host and I found one, a dog. And one thing you should know, Annie was sent by me to capture you but she failed. I had a deal with her but she failed. She really wanted her stupid necklace.' Gary said

'So that's why, you made Annie suffer. And the ultra you have what do you plan to do with it, anyway?' Eren asked with an angry voice.

'I will use it to punish the corrupted government in Wall Sina and rule the world with the Dark Giants.'

'You asshole, let me go! You don't even know the Dark Giants! Are you dumb? They will betray you!'

'Shut up and be a good boy.'

Dr Gary turned away and went back to the pedestal. A barking sound could be heard as a dog followed him there. There was a switch next to it and two giant statues, an ultra and a monster. He activated the switch and a shock entered Eren as light was absorbed from his body.

Eren shouted as it was hurting him and it felt like he was dying. He had to survive. Mikasa was his hope, his life. His source of light was her, the warmth of his mother and the care of his father. He had to keep his promise to Mikasa, a family they both wanted and a life beyond the walls.

As the suffering stopped, Eren saw another spark lens beside his on the pedestal. It was grey instead of white like Eren's one. Dr Gary took it and went away. But before he did, he told Eren something ' Take care, Tiga.' On his way, the dog barked at him and he kicked it to make sure everything was silent.

* * *

"Trial"

Well Commander Erwin, it seems your plan of capturing Annie Leonhart had caused numerous deaths and multiple injuries while a giant bat monster had scared the children to death, do you know what happens to you if they think you are bad to the people of Wall Sina?' asked Chief Nile

'Of course, I do. Those sacrifices were worth to humanity. If she wasn't caught, the number of deaths will increase and she won't be punished.' Erwin answered

'Those damages and their deaths are all because of your dumb plan. The sins are on your shoulders.'

'Nile, if it wasn't for our plan, what the hell would you do?' asked Levi

' We would have placed her under arrest.' Nile answered

'Do you think its that easy to do that job, huh? She would had been a titan by then and had destroyed your shitty headquarters. All the MP's do is sit around and do crap while we, the survey corps, sacrifice our lives to take back Wall Maria for god's sake.' Levi shouted

There was a moment of silence but after a while a laugh was heard. It was Gary's.

'Ha,ha. This government is so corrupted with fools and idiots. The king is fake and I know your secrets. Its all in this document.' as Gary said while he threw a file on the table.

Nile took the file and inspected it, Gary was right. He had the secrets of the government including the king's. 'Where the hell did you get this!' he asked

'You know you could give me something good, if you don't want the people to know.'

'Is that a bribe, huh! Are you mad?' Nile shouted

'Fine, if that's your way then I bet the people would care if the King is lying to everybody.'

'Don't ! How much do you want a thousand? Ten thousand? Answer me, dammit!'

'Is that what you think I wanted? I want the damn throne and the crown, that's what I want!'

Everybody in the room was shocked hearing to this mad man. The MP's had their guns locked on him. The survey corps didn't know what they expected to happen so some of them panicked.

'You are not getting that, asshole! I rather let the people know the truth. I don't want your dirty hands on the throne or the crown.' Said Nile

'If I'm not getting what I want, I'l get it myself then.' Gary said while holding the grey spark lens as it opened and an explosion was seen. The roof was blown off and most of them weren't injured.

There was something familiar to them, a giant. 'Tiga?' Armin thought.

But it wasn't him. No way Tiga was grey and had blue eyes. The Tiga they knew was multicoloured instead of that. 'That's not Tiga !' Armin told them.

Finally, Pastor Nick spoke ' Tiga's not an ally to us. He is an enemy to humanity !' he shouted.

Commander Erwin told the Survey Corps to take their 3DMG to ready the cannons while the MP's told their comrades to escort the civilians out of the area.

The Garrison team could hear the sound of destruction as they turned their backs to the direction of it. A grey giant that looked like Tiga was destroying the town and buildings.

The Evil Tiga shot blasts of purple beams from its hand to the small buildings and the clock tower. Innocent kids were afraid of their favorite hero, but was this really him?

* * *

"Eren's Location"

Eren woke up to the sound of destruction above him. He could feel the Earth moving and the screams of terror. He stood up freely and went to the pedestal to take his spark lens back. After he took it, he could hear the sound of the dog whimpering.

The dog was found wounded under heavy rocks stuck on his legs. Eren wanted to help this dog but he couldn't. He felt useless like the day his mother died. She was stuck and he can't do anything. He didn't wanted that to happen again to anybody else. But before he could try again, the dog evaporated into a glitter of light and it went to the statue of the ultra's companion, Gardi.

Gardi had transported to the ground and tried to defend the city from Evil Tiga. The survey corps had shot cannon balls at it but Gardi didn't react to their attacks as he was more focused on his master. It even bit Evil Tiga from shooting the civilians and caused him to be closer to death.

Evil Tiga shot blasts at it while kicking its face and body, critically injuring it. Armin could see the monster's eyes, it was crying. He told the others to stop shooting and watch the battle to see what happens.

Eren remembered his hope, Mikasa. The woman he loves and he transforms into Ultraman Tiga, the savior of humanity. Tiga flew to the direction of his imitation and landed a kick at its face. Tiga found Gardi injured and was dying. But before he could react, Evil Tiga shot another blast at it. This time it killed him. Gardi closed its eyes and was laid to rest eternally.

Tiga felt anger in him, seeing a innocent dog get killed just like that. He rushed to attack Evil Tiga violently. TIga punched its face and kicked its ankle causing it to fall.

Evil Tiga reacted to this by pulling Tiga's arms and they both fell down to the ground. Evil Tiga got up first and step on Tiga's chest numerous times to make sure he did not stand up.

A cannon blast was shot at Evil Tiga's chest to stun him for awhile so Tiga could stand up and attacked it back. Evil Tiga destroyed the cannons when he had the chance. Tiga did back flips to avoid his kicks. Tiga did a flying kick at its body to damage his enemy badly. Tiga punched its abdomen and elbowed its head. Evil Tiga had enough of his games and shot blasts at Tiga's chest to make sure he goes down first.

There was so much darkness when the shots increases. It had also caused Tiga's light to turn into blinking red. But before Evil Tiga could continue, his light timer had also started to be blinking red. It was confused at this thing on his chest causing it to be off guard.

Tiga took this advantage to strike him, he kicked his opponent's chest to make sure he was far away from him so he could do his cross shoot. Tiga took his arms together to form the power of the cross shoot and end this but unknown to him Evil Tiga also had the same special attack like him.

They both used the power of their cross shoot and their remaining strength. The beams of light and darkness were clashing against each other in a stand off and caused a massive explosion that knocked them both on their backs.

They decided to make the final attack as Tiga used a sweeping slash while his dark counterpart used a jumping kick. It seem like they had not each other but Tiga fell to his knees weakly. Evil Tiga turned his back and laughed but he too fell to the ground as his color timer was gone. He tried to use his cross shoot but was out of energy. Tiga used his advantage and finished Evil Tiga with his cross shoot.

The Dark Ultra evaporated into thin air and had lost the battle. It had turned back to Dr Gary who was weak and injured. The MP's arrested him and hanged him to death after 2 hours of the battle.

Tiga went to Gardi's body and hugged it. He wanted to hear its heartbeat and there was one. It moved slowly and there was hope for the creature to survive. Tiga brought Gardi in his arms and flew away.

* * *

"3 Hours Later"

Eren walked alongside the dog to Mikasa. He hugged her from behind and kissed her cheek. She was so worried that he went missing without her. He told her about Dr Gary kidnapping him and the poor dog but he did not tell her about his secret. She was glad that he was still alive.

'Commander !' shouted Thomas.

'Thomas, what is it?' asked Commander Erwin.

'Wall Rose had been broken and titans are about to attack the villages. Mike, Nanaba and the trainees are sent to rescue the villagers.' he answered

Commander Erwin told everybody to pack and to head outside of the walls to meet with the others.

* * *

"Castle Utgard"

The 104th saw a weird looking titan. It was an ape type, they thought. It had killed Mike without them knowing. It ignored them and went straight to wall Sina. But there was another surprise, titans also attacked at night.

* * *

**A/N: I do not own Shingeki No Kyojin and Ultraman Tiga with its characters.**

**P.S: Some of the trainees know the identity of Tiga.**

**"coughs Rei coughs ner coughs" and " coughs Ber coughs tolt coughs"**

**The date of season 2 is still unknown due to rumors by websites but I will continue it by reading the manga, its so good.**


End file.
